The Demon's Contract
by ninjakitsune11
Summary: End of Monoshitsuji  Ciel is a demon. Sebastian, bound to him forever without eating his soul, is saddened by the thought. Sebastian is bracing for an eternity of monotonous servitude. But could there be more to Ciel than his soul?  YAOI SEBCIEL– PLZ R
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**ATTENTION: Requested edits have been made!** Some people found the japanese language confusing, so I edited it out... but I refuse to change _Bocchan,_ "young master." It is basic and if you are a big enough fan to have watched both seasons of Kuorshitsuji, you most likely know that already. If you didn't, that's okay, I just told you. Enjoy the revised version~!

* * *

The rickety carriage rattled madly, threatening to split its sides and spill those within the eroded metal frame and black-lacquered wood. Rain buffeted the windows, making the young earl back up from them, seemingly disgusted with the sky's lack of respect for him. How dare it rain on this occasion, as he left his human life behind, traveling with only his best servant?

"It's revolting."

"Yes."

Glancing at his butler sitting opposite him, Ciel scowled.

"How can you agree when you don't have the slightest of what I'm speaking of?" He questioned in an intimidating tone that would have made the Lady Elizabeth cry.

"It is my duty to defend my master's views until the day he shall perish." Sebastian answered mechanically, having had much practice.

"What?" Ciel asked, standing up, staring him down. "What did you say?"

"It is my duty to defend my master's views until the day he shall perish–"

"Right there–" the agitated youth interrupted. "You know damn well that will never happen." Then, smiling– no, smirking, "I am a demon. Do you not know that? And that chant is useless now– there is no longer 'until.' You know why, yes?"

"I do, my master."

"Why? Answer me dammit!"  
Sebastian averted his gaze, his heart heavy.

"Because my lord has been reborn as one of my kind, an unholy immortal. I am bound to him eternally, since he cannot die."

"Yes, but never forget that I am still above you, no matter how unholy. As my subordinate, you cannot call me such."

"Yes, my lord."

Appeased, Ciel took his seat and rested his elbow on the low windowsill, admiring his ominous ring; a ring, possessed by the past souls of the tainted Phantomhive family, a gem full of generations of murder and hate, all under the Queen's command… a family of snarling, royal watchdogs. _No, this cursed jewel will never claim my soul. I will never die! Ha!_ He giggled. _But never will I…_ his laughter fading into a quiet, almost imperceptible sob… _my family ends now, with me. A family only means the pain of watching them become feeble and die. I am a demon, demon, demon, demon…! Demon…!_

"_Bocchan, it's okay, it's okay..."_ Sebastian cooed, expertly wiping the glittering tears from his lord's face.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel commanded, slapping his butler with his gloved hand; then, composing himself, "It is raining."

"But Bocchan–"

"No." Ciel whispered, turning away to face the window, his eyes set on a distant object. "It's raining."

"Oh." Sebastian smiled, sensing his master's pride. "Yes, it is raining. Is there any way to calm the skies, I wonder?"

"Nevermind the skies… Sebastian!"

"Yes_?"_

"Explain to me… why… what did you mean by… you being given an eternal curse by being sentenced to be my butler forever? It's bothering me."

"Ah. That was– simply since now that you are a demon, I cannot consume your soul, which was, when you were human, the most tantalizing I have ever come across… Even Claude, when he tasted your blood at your duel with Alois … he was overcome with its power…"

"Interesting. But you well know I could release you at any time, and you could attach yourself to another master and potential human me?"

"Yes, but I that is forbidden to me unless you break our contract and set me free."

"Yes, which I will never do. Do not expect my pity, Sebastian. I need a butler of your caliber."

_He is bothered by my unwillingness to be his butler? _Sebastian mused. _No, that quality is one that made my former human master's soul so tempting. The fact that he knows pain, and that his pride has no mercy and knows no humility, and that he never shows weakness. Yes, that was my master. But now…_ he resumed his silent sitting position, watching Ciel carefully. _Ciel… what has Hannah done to you? He is so aggressive now, it's worrisome. And that crying– when has Bocchan ever cried? In addition, he feels that he wants to start over, by leaving all he knew behind? But still keeping his post as the Queen's watchdog?_

"Is that all?" Sebastian asked, observing his master carefully for any more differences between his human self and his present form.

"Yes, that's fine for now. But where shall we go now that we've left everything behind?"

"I have found a suitable mansion, in London. It was previously a prison, but much has been renovated. Does the building's past bother Bocchan?"

"No, a dark past is quite fitting for the Queen's watchdog."

It was in the dimming hours of the night when they arrived. The warm, dying rays of light shone down into the cobblestone streets. Ciel walked to the door, pounded on it, then strode in when there came no answer. Immediately, a rusted shackle caught his eye, hanging from the hallway wall. He rushed up the steps, pleased to find every preparation for his arrival already made. The rooms glowed with newness. However, a chill ran down his spine when he found a certain crimson yaoi death god lying in his bed, shirtless.

"I will have Sebastian skin you alive and use your blighted pelt as a bedsheet for the bed you lie upon at this very moment."

"Mouuuu~?" Grell looked upon the earl. "Ciel?"

"Are you deaf?"  
"Are you dead?"

"Hnn…!" Ciel stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your eyes glint red in the cold light~ like a demon. Are you no longer human?"

"That is correct, _shinigami_. Now get out."

"Wait… Then Sebbas-chan is still your butler until death?"

"He is bound to me forevermore."

"WAIIIII~! You make it sound so romantic~" Grell pouted. "Y'know, with your permission, he could be bound to me forevermore too~…"

"No, Grell. And put a shirt on– this is my room, not Sebastian's."

"IT ISN'T?"

"…No, you freak."

"It is as the young master says," Sebastian murmured loyally from the doorframe.

They stood in silence. The young earl walked to the bed, seized the man, and hurled him into Sebastian without hesitation. Grell bounced off him, then got to his feet and dragged the butler to the kitchen, while Ciel, indifferent, began to inspect his room.

"Sebbas-chan! What the hell…?"

"I… don't know."

"He's a demon. I know of the events between Dog and Spider, but I had no idea it had come to this…!"

"Yes, it is quite a shock."

"Leave him! Or you'll be a bound demon for eternity, to one whom you can't even eat–"

"I'm aware of that. But I cannot break the contract."

"Loyal puppy."

"Yes. But also, when Bocchan was human, I was… happy…"

"Hnn? Happy?"

Grell nearly fainted. Sebastian adjusted his jacket and checked his pocket watch before proceeding.

"It was fun. It's a lonely existence, being a demon… but I… had… not friends… but maybe even so much as… family…"

"What the F*CK are you on?"

"What?" Sebastian asked, clueless.

"Emotions! You actually have them!"

"What… feelings?"

"A sensitive side! OH this is just wonderful!" Grell exclaimed, pulling out his camera in time to catch Sebastian blushing.

The next picture was of Sebastian's oncoming fist. There were no photos past that, just a smoking heap of twisted metal. Grell apologized, groveling, while Sebastian carefully decided whether to let the god live or not. _No, Grell is my family too. He was part of the happiness._ _Wait. What the hell? What was that?_

"Uh? Sebby-chan, are you… okay…?"

"Ah, yes… To edit my previous explanation, I just hope Ciel will realize that he doesn't need to leave behind his 'family.'"

"Ah, that would be hard. Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow. In the meantime, prepare for an eternity of servitude and misery. Dessu (Death)~!"

The god smirked, struck his trademark pose, then sprinted off when Sebastian hurled his own chainsaw at him, apparently in a bad mood. Shaking his head and sighing, Sebastian remembered his duties– Ciel needed to be put to bed properly, like a noble. Leaping past the steep stairs in a single bound, he knocked on Ciel's door. When only silence followed, he entered. His master lay in bed, clothed in his smooth, milky white nightgown. His eyepatch rested on the bedside table. The child's navy blue hair was in disarray on his pillow, an innocent serenity reflected in his sleepy expression. The dim lantern light cast a warm sheen on the walls, the shadows intertwined with each other to form fantastical shapes. Sebastian found himself giggling when the constantly serious and unsmiling boy rolled onto his side, hugging his pillow to his chest and nuzzling his cheek in it. A slight smile on his lips, like a shy, younger child, he began to talk a bit in his deep slumber.

"_Sss…nnn…"_

"Hnn?"

_"Sebastiannnn… Where are mum and papa? Why…"_

Sebastian choked back his giggles, his eyes widening in apprehension.

_"…Ahhh… no… why… angel… no… the angel…?"_

"Bocchan…!" Sebastian called, trying to wake him before it was too late, placing a hand on each shoulder; _Shit! The stress is building up in him, bringing back his worst memories…_

Ciel's eyes fluttered open, and, convulsing, he sat straight up, silent tears running down his pale cheeks. He kneeled forward on the bed, bending until his forehead touched the bed. He clutched his stomach, groaning. _Too late,_ his butler sighed.

"…Sebastian? Are you… there…"

"Shall I get some tea to calm your nerves? Soma-san sent us some before we-"

"No! I don't need tea. Just stay here. With me."

"…I understand." Sebastian smiled.

* * *

**Any better? If you're one of the ones who requested that I cut out the japanese, please tell me~**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Acquaintances

Ciel sat up against his bed's headboard, hugging his pillow, running one hand repeatedly through his hair. Sebastian sat on a nearby stool in silence, awaiting his master's orders. None came. So he waited loyally.

"Bocchan, shall I find a way to calm your nerves?"

"How would you do that?"

"Maybe… Ah…"

In all truth, Sebastian had been counting on the idea that Ciel would never ask for help. Never had he had the experience of helping any of his masters emotionally, much less his current one; they'd all been bent on revenge and thought of nothing else, felt nothing else than the stinging pang of regret and fury that all born avengers do. They all had no use for comfort. He was further stumped when his master smiled at him, and then turned his face in a flash, trying to hide it.

"Don't worry, I don't need your help now. Your hand is not experienced in that, nor is it for that purpose."

"Th-thank you…"

"Tea would be nice though."

"At once."

Relieved to be of some use, Sebastian returned to the kitchen to retrieve a pot of that night's special Indian blend. To his dismay Grell was in the process of sneaking in through the unlatched window. Too disappointed in the god to beat him, he shot him a look and continued on his way. Grell followed, or rather floated, giggling.

"Ara, Sebas-chan~! Give him that sleepy stuff tea! That one right there, the Indian– yeah that one! Once Ciel is sound asleep…!"

"I never agreed to that back at the old mansion. Why should I now?"

Sebastian skillfully poured a dark purplish tea into a white petal-thin china cup, inlayed with intricate indigo swirls. It was one of Bocchan's favorite cups, but to be truthful, Sebastian preferred the one Ciel had used as a young child– the soft pink one with a chibi cat drawn on the side. Gazing at it sitting in the cabinet, untouched, but secretly transported to the new building by the butler himself, he sighed. Ciel had been such a warm, loving, beautiful child before his life had been tainted by his parent's deaths, the burning of his home, and his kidnapping; would Ciel before those events possibly have a more… delectable soul? _No! What a thing to be thinking of now! All I can do is help him cope with his… difficult life. Not dream of taking it from him!_ Even though he thought of this as "trying to be moral," he could not deny he thought of it often. Before he had time to ponder further, a call echoed down the hallway:

_"Sebaaaasssstiannnn…"_

Sighing, he shot through the corridors at literally demonic speed, all without spilling a single purple droplet. He entered, set the tea down, slid a cloth between his gloved hand and the cup, mixed in sugar and held it to his master's lips.

"You called?"

"'Bout time."

Ciel snatched up the cup, refusing to be fed like a baby. He sipped and coughed, dropping the cup in disgust. Of course, his butler had cleaned and disposed of the mess before it even touched the rug.

"What in hell is this?"

"It's bitter, but unmatched in it's sleeping effects. It's even used as anesthetic in some countries–"

"Here... Give me that." Ciel sighed, pointing to the sugar jar.

As Sebastian handed it to him, Ciel grabbed the entire teapot and emptied all its contents into the jar, swirled it around, and gulped it down, despite the fact that it was practically paste. Some of the sticky sweet solution was splashes on his cheek, though he was already too drowsy to notice.

"Oh my god it works…" Ciel chuckled, collapsing onto his comforter.

His eyes closed, and his lips curved upwards in a satisfied smile. Somewhat reflexively, against his better judgment, Sebastian reached out with the cloth and dabbed at his cheek. Ciel's eyes opened slightly, curiously eyeing his butler. Sebastian froze, the cloth still touching Ciel's cheek. They stayed like that for about a minute, unmoving, communicating only with their gazes.

"I don't mind– I suppose it's your duty." Ciel shrugged, gently taking the napkin and wiping his own face, then setting it down on the bedside table alongside the teapot.

Sebastian smiled, happy to have been forgiven so easily. It was unlike his master… but it was… pleasant, and he did enjoy being allowed to interact with Ciel as if they were friends, not master and subordinate.

"You know Sebastian… I've been wondering… how do you think of me?"

"I respect you as my master."

"Do you… think of me as a… person… who you… like?"

"What?" Sebastian choked, confused as hell.

"No no no!" Ciel sputtered, holding up his hands, embarrassed. "I meant as an acquaintance!"

"Bocchan… ah… what?"

"Nevermind…"

Ciel turned away and lay down on his side, dejected. Sebastian wasn't any less perplexed, though. _I stepped on a landmine!_ He bent over his master, worried. Slowly and with tact (a result of eons of experience with relationships, though none of them ever meant much to him, and he usually just tossed them away within a week), he placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder and rolled him onto his back.

"Bocchan, to me you are as you said… an acquaintance, and an excellent one to have!" A sparkle seemed to shine beside him [Note: I am referencing how in anime the humorous four-pointed sparkle suddenly pops up and floats for a bit. You know, that thing…]

"Then… can we be… acquaintances?"

"Of course."

"Nnn."

Ciel beamed, seemingly satisfied. Sebastian bid him good night and exited, bowing. Outside, Grell waited in ambush. The moment the door clicked closed, he pounced on the butler and dragged him to the kitchen once again, as he had earlier that day, but this time furious.

"YOU!" He exclaimed, livid, revving up his chainsaw. "WHAT'S WITH THAT WARMTH? THAT BELONGS TO ME, NOT YOUR PETTY LITTLE 'ACQUAINTANCE'!"

"Ahem," Sebastian cleared his throat, tossing the chainsaw out the window with an 'alley-oop!', "'Acquaintance' is a word for those who know each other to some degree. Therefore, you too, are my acquaintance, though I resent that fact…"

Grell face-palmed, gripping Sebastian by the shoulder, digging his groomed red nails into his jacket.

"Don't you see it?" He hissed. "Do you see how… how… how close you and Ciel are?"

"We are bound by a contra–"

"NOT LIKE THAT! You guys… you guys are like a… he… you… Oh I don't know. But Ciel… I can tell that he…"

"He what?" Sebastian leaned in closer, anxious.

"There is… a strange kind of bond between you two… it's like a type of…"

"Of what?"

"…Love." Grell sighed, crumbling to the ground, pretending to cry. "God fuckin' dammit… I swear I will kill that boy in his sleep!"

Within seconds, the shinigami was gone from sight and a high window was shattered. Sebastian clapped the dust off his gloves, then turned to the kitchen window. Surely enough, Grell lay face down and bleeding on the cobbled street behind the mansion. Then, before walking off, Sebastian caught a glimpse of himself in the glass– it was like no other vision of himself he'd ever seen; on both his cheeks was a raging blush, and… as proof that Grell's words had flustered him, a… a single strand of hair was out of place. Quickly looking down, he exhaled and smiled nervously.

_Bocchan, what are you doing to me?_


End file.
